


Departure (Until We Meet Again)

by ArgentDeer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Some Intense Passion, Sorta Pining?, Wordless Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentDeer/pseuds/ArgentDeer
Summary: Yixing returns to Korea to join EXO in seeing Kyungsoo off to the military. Before he has to return to China, Junmyeon and Yixing exchange a wordless moment of passion before they must bid goodbye once more.((AKA what my ship-loving head imagines happened before the video of Lay running through the airport to board a plane back to China))





	Departure (Until We Meet Again)

**Author's Note:**

> I legit thought about this after my sis told me there's a video of Yixing running through the airport to catch his plane back to China (I found this on Tumblr).
> 
> Video link (w/ credits) will be posted at the end of the fic. :3

Junmyeon could feel his heart racing as the group gathers for Kyungsoo's departure to the military. Even if they were far from being related by blood, to bid another one of his brothers farewell was taking its toll on his mind. Earlier in the summer, he had to wish Minseok well as the eldest departed for his mandatory military service. And now, roughly two months later, he had to do the same for one of their youngest members. Since when had losing people been so frequent. The days of when they had once been a group of twelve were still fresh in his mind, even if that had only been that way oh so many moons ago. Earlier, he had had to console Jongin, someone who was ringing with emotional when bidding goodbye. Junmyeon had caught the starry but rather sad look in his eye when he gazed at Kyungsoo. It was a look that perhaps Junmyeon himself knew all too well, having had to say goodbye to Yixing quite a few times.

Speaking of, after they had bid Kyungsoo goodbye and well wishes, Junmyeon had caught the quick gaze of Yixing. His heart felt like it had warmed from a comfortable hearthfire. It felt like butterflies were paving senseless paths in his stomach. It felt like he was taking in one too many gulps of air before he dived underwater. He had missed that loving gaze for countless months.

Indeed, when he had accompanied Yixing to the airport to see him off, he could feel his heart suddenly breaking all over again. When they had dragged each other to the nearest private nook to feel like they were drowning in the other's presence, it was an almost overwhelming sensation. He was losing all cognitive connection with his nerves once his hands had wrung themselves against the collar of his lover's sweater just as hands had grabbed the sides of his face.

Lips collided in a fiercely passionate game of exchanging long awaited kisses. The taste of honey tainted his taste buds as the fiery flush of red colored his lips and cheeks. They stop suddenly, and let their eyes wander across the other's face. They study each other, taking in every detail from the downward sloped eyes of Yixing to the pouty lips of Junmyeon. Yixing kisses those exact lips again, slowly this time. Their losing time, and they know it; the shouts from his bodyguard says as much. So they give each other one last parting kiss. It is soft and delicate like a rose's velvety petals, as sensual as their first kiss shared many moons ago when they were young and carefree. Another shout draws them apart, pulling away gently as though there was this fear of breaking the other if they broke away too quickly. Their foreheads touch, quiet words exchanged as they whisper their goodbyes and well wishes. They tell each other that they love them, and then they place distance between them, sad looks in their eyes that speak volumes. But there's this hint of understanding that they both catch, and as Junmyeon is yelling that he hopes his friend's tour goes well, the other runs through the airport to catch his next plane to China.

Home is gone for the time being, and he knows how Jongdae and Jongin feel. But he returns to the dorms to comfort the members. Time will continue moving, and all they can do is wait until they will be reunited once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! I know it isn't a long fic, but I hope it is alright nonetheless. :'3c
> 
> -Tumblr Video: https://handshake.tumblr.com/post/185976559796/he-spared-every-last-moment-to-be-w-exo-and-now  
> -Credits: Handshake (posted it on Tumblr), Cheremamie (took the original video, I believe)


End file.
